fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dante Royard
Dante Royard(だんてろやるど''Dante Royarudo'') also known as the infamous Phantom King(ふぁんとむきんぐ''Fantomu Kingu'') is an S-Class mage. He is not part of any guild, not believing he can commit to "The Cause" as he sarcdonically calls what the Light & Dark Guilds are fighting for. A mercenary, he takes various jobs he finds during his travels through Fiore. Unfortunately, due to his bad luck, it mostly ends with the job being far from what the clients said, either about the reward or the objective. Due to that, his financial status is at an all time low, forcing him to sleep outside and eat what he can find in nature. He was a former slave of the Rakuen no Tō. His mentor was Maximillian. At some point, he fought and killed his greatest enemy, the legendary Dark Mage Vajra The Destroyer. Withing the upper echelons of the Magic World he is known as Thousand Take Overs Dante (千接収 Sensesshū no Dante) Appearance Dante is of average height, lean build and standing at 6 foot 1 inches. He has spiky black hair and piercing red eyes. A lot of women are known to not be able to look away once he sets his eyes on them. Most of the time, he sports a rather aloof, almost lazy expression on his face. His attire, almost always consists of grey sweat pants & jacket, which he has wrapped around his torso. Underneath the jacket, he wears a red shirt. His choice of shoes are white high top sneaks with red trimmings on the side. He has a trademark smirk which he dons particularly during an exciting battle. It could also be seen however when he finds something of interest or when partaking in his favorite hobbies- teasing and annoying people until they snap. Personality Dante is very flippant, mouthing off at anyone that he dislikes, which seems to be almost everyone he meets. He shows no respect for authority, on occassion flipping off and insulting the various guards stationed at towns he visits, who, due to his delinquent appearance often give him trouble. He enjoys teasing and annoying people until they literally snap. He calls it his "hobby" and "calling". Aside from that, he constantly whines to himself how poor and miserable he is and how everyone should show a little bit of sympathy and help him out, particurally in a monetary fashion. For that reason, he has developed a sort-of greedy personality that would do nearly anything for money. As that one time he decided to do a strip tease at a secret bachlorette party consisting of elderly noble women. Despite that, he will take a job solely for doing the good deed and would not force payment on a customer who could clearly not afford it. That has become one of his "Ways of Life". Unfortunately for him however, most people abuse that given priviledge by leaving various bills and debts they have made prior, at the time, or after he has completed the job he was hired for. For that reason, he has gained infamy as the man who has been banned from the most towns and cities across Fiore. History At a young age, Dante was taken by the cultists that worshiped the Black Magic that Zeref created. For that reason, he and many other were taken as slaves in order to complete the R-System. Prior to Erza Scarlet & Jellal Fernandes being brought in as slaves, Dante was considered to be the "Sacrifice" that would bring the Black Mage Zeref back to life. One particular incident, while he was being tortured and beaten by the guards, Dante's anger and hatred that he had held at an arm's length from his heart for being unjustly treated caused his latent magical power to awaken. By comaprison, it was immense to anything the cultists have ever felt. In his anger he went on a rampage, nearly destroying the tower until he was stopped by the leader who deemed him too dangerous to be left on the island. As the next time he might actually succeed. Even though Dante had the raw power to annihilate everything he has set his sights to, his inability to think rationally at the time was his near downfall. After the impromptu battle with the mages, he was presumed dead due to the amount of their most deadly magic styles and spells used in order to prevent him from razing the tower. His "dead" body was placed on a boat and sent to drift away through the sea, but he was saved by a group of fishermen who had set out for a big catch for their village. One of the fishermen, Kaizer, pitied the boy and decided to help him. He was taken to the village of Nami and was nursed to health by him and his family. After a while, the family quickly warmed up to him and asked him to stay with them. More than happy, Dante decided to stay in the village and become a fisherman like his adopted father whom he looked up to. His life was peaceful and full of love, no longer being a slave and beaten and tortured whenever he made a mistake. No longer living in misery, fearing the day he would be used as a sacrifice for some long dead Mage. He made friends, went to school and generally experienced what any child his age should. But life was not as fair. One year since his arrival in Nami, the village was attacked by a Dark Guild. Monsters made of magic attacked and started slaughtering the villagers. It was later revealed that the one responsible was Hades, the leader of the Dark Guild Grimoire Heart, who "merely wanted to test out the great magic that Zeref's Book has granted him". It's at that time he was saved by his would be mentor''' Maximillian'. The man had come after Hades in hopes of preventing another disaster, but was too late. He managed to save Dante, and drove out Hades, barely saving what was left of the village. His family dead, Dante was once again shown the cruelty and unfairness of life. After giving his family a proper burial he went to Maximillian who had decided to stay and help the village rebuild itself. Remembering the battle between Hades and Maximillian, he demanded to be taught with the intention of killing Hades in the future. He would travel the world and train with Maximillian in Magic. After the disappearance of his master he would become a Mercenary Mage, and would take various odd jobs around the towns he would visit. During that time he would be known as the '''Phantom King', the S-Class Mercenary and would encounter his greatest enemy, the legendary Dark Mage Vajra The Destroyer He would kill Vajra and the Phantom King would be thought to have died. Synopsis Under construction! Magic & Abilities Take Over (接収 テイクオーバー Teiku Ōbā): Dante is a master of his own style of Take Over taught to him by Maximillian. He has a variety of forms with his most powerful being Phantom King. PartiaPhantom.jpg| Partial Take Over: Phantom Dante's Phantom King.jpg| Phantom King TakeOver - Alien.png| Ifrit the Berserker Belphegor.jpg| Beast Soul: Belphegor Mammon.png| Take Over: Mammon Trivia :*I'm sorry about separating Take Over from this page, but it was getting way too long. If you want to see his forms, just click on the link. It will NOT take you to the official fairy tail wiki. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:S-Class Mage Category:Male Category:Caster-Mage Category:Zikimura